Another Adventure
by Safi Sukai
Summary: As the demons return, it's time for a new Elgang to defeat them. Join Ara's cousin, Ayu, and her friends as they save Elrios from the demons. Remake of my old one qq


**A/N: It's Shikuyami-chan here o/ or Safi-chan, whatever you want to call me. For those readers that have read my OC story from my old account, 'Another Adventure', I am happy to say that the rewrite and continuation is here! Enjoy reading~**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword or any of the other OCs. They belong to their respectful owners. I only own the plot, Ayu, Kuro and Ri.**

* * *

Another Adventure - Chapter 1: Demons Are Back

Trees swayed back and forth; leaves fell to the ground calmly. The creatures were all happily tending to their personal things. There were no demons in sight; Elrios was finally at peace once again. However, this peace had only lasted for a couple months. Demons began to invade Elrios once again; this time, under a better and stronger mysterious leader. They caused even more chaos than before. Burning villages into a crisp, capturing innocent civilians and turning them into hostages were just small crimes.

"Alright, Elder has been taken over by another dictator. Their name is currently unknown and they've been punishing innocent citizens that were forced to confess crimes that they did not commit. Some of the punishments are decapitation, burning them alive, electrocuting them to death and apparently the worst is boiling them alive to eat as an exquisite main dish," the redhead idiotic leader of the well-known El Search Party, Elgang for short, announced.

Near him was a petite, partially flat-chested girl with high purple pigtails. Her face had an expression filled of disgust as she listened to the announcement about the small but well-known village called Elder."Ugh... what's with these people? That's gruesome! Does this have any relation to the current demon invasion?"

The redhead rolled his eyes, acting as if the so-called annoying and short witch was an idiot, "No duh, shorty. Hoffman has said that the dictator is protected in Wally's castle. There are demons and Wally's soldiers protecting him; plus Wally himself is supporting this malicious dictator. How about in the other villages?"

A silver-haired beauty turned her vision towards the redhead, looking at him with no expression at all. Besides her was a white-haired man, he was looking at the beauty with some strange wanting that was not lust. She just glared at him and began to speak, "Bethma has a new leader, corrupting the lizardmen and their sub-leaders; Berauk and Kayak. Miss Stella has been trying to send troops to defeat the corrupted lizardmen but have failed miserably at least three times. On the other hand, Altera has not been harmed. I have been very busy with resurrecting my people, the Nasod race. And this idiot," pointing at the whitehead, "has been bothering me about the same thing every single day. However, he has helped me a couple times."

The whitehead smirked, "Now when do I get your codes, dear Queen?" She slapped him immediately, sending him flying out of the building, "Know your place, commoner." The Nasod queen sat herself down back in her seat, while the whitehead dragged his body back into the house and back into his seat next to her.

Another person stood up, it was another redhead; however, her eyes were slightly dark as she was trying to keep herself in control. The crimsonette cleared her throat and spoke, "Feita has been invaded by the demons once again and their leader seems to have some sort of relation to the previous Feita demon leader, Berthe. Velder has also been invaded..." She clenched her fist before whispering curses and talking about revenge.

Another figure, an older man, embraced the crimsonette, soothing her mind. After a couple moments, she finally calmed down but the man spoke instead. "Just like Elesis said, Velder has been invaded. Chloe, the leader of the dark elves, is back, controlled by a new mysterious figure. She and the previous demons have come back to Velder to create chaos once again. The Red Knights under Elesis's command have tried to kick the demons out, but to no avail, they were all slaughtered brutally in front of our very eyes." He sat back down as the crimsonette asked to step out for a bit. The younger redhead nodded, "Thank you, er... Aren." Aren smiled, "No problem at all, I'll go check on Elesis."

A shorter boy, whose face features resembled a girl, stood up, "I'll go check on her!" The others chuckled as the two boys bickered about who should check on the crimson beauty. The redhead, Elesis's younger brother, cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention, "Aren, you may go check on sis. Chung, it's your turn to tell us about Hamel." Aren nodded, leaving the room, while Chung clenched his teeth, "Tch. Alright," he walked back towards the table.

"Hamel has not been invaded yet, yet," he said, repeating yet a couple more times. He smirked, "Our defense is getting better since Father has come back to us." He glanced over towards the doorway, wondering what was happening outside. The redhead chuckled, "You can go if you'd like, Chung. Your report is done anyways." Chung nodded and grinned brightly, "Thanks, Els." The pikachu-like-haired boy left the room to make sure nothing between the other two was happening.

"It's our turn, right Ciel?" A high-pitched voice spoke as it was from a petite white-haired "loli". The loli demon was sitting on top of her servant, a dark-blue-haired man who was also a demon. Beside them was a ebony-haired woman with streaks of white; her crimson and amber eyes were glanced at the ground.

The dark-blue-haired demon spoke, "Yes, Lu. Go ahead and give the report." The loli grinned brightly, "Okay then, so... Sander has some weird stuff happening lately! And um... everyone but bitch Karis is back! That bitch... if I ever see her again, I'll murder her once again..." The loli clenched her fist as the others all sweatdropped at her scary behavior. The ebony woman cleared her throat, "Um... anyways, the Caluso people haven't been controlled once again but the Trocks immediately were taken over... And we have no idea who is behind all of this..."

The other three: Aren, Chung and Elesis, came back into the room, sitting back in their seats. Elsword glanced at them, with a serious face and tone, "Alright, who is busy right now?" Everyone but Aisha, the grapehead tsundere, and Rena, the big-breasts lime-haired elf, raised their hands. He sighed, _Should've known..._ "Okay, so why are you all busy?"

He placed his hand on the table and each one began to speak. First, Raven, the completely silent raven-haired man with streaks of red, spoke, "I need to help Elesis and Aren train the Red Knights." Elsword nodded and Eve then spoke, "Resurrecting the Nasod race is my priority right now." Elsword sighed, turning his head towards Chung. The pikachu nodded, understanding it was his turn, "I need to help Father protect Hamel." Elsword just glanced over to Ara who spoke right after Chung, "Um... I was going to help Lu and Ciel." Elesis just stayed silent, glaring at her younger brother. Els gulped and looked at Add. Add said, "I'll be just stalking Queen here and wait for her to give me her co-" The Nasod Queen immediately slapped him out of the room once again. Elsword just ignored it, looking at Lu and Ciel whom just glanced at Ara. _Oh boy... this is going to be difficult..._

They waited for the white-haired scientist to wake up and walk back in. He soon did, rubbing his cheek repeatedly, "Owie... Queen you didn't have to do that, you know." The emotionless Queen just spoke, "Yes, I had to." Elsword just watched as Add walked back to his seat, "Okay, so do you guys have any ideas? Shorty, Rena and I can't handle this crap on our own..." He looked around; no one raised their hands. _God damn it..._ Suddenly Ara raised her hand and Elsword nodded, allowing her to speak, "Um... how about we just let new heroes handle it? We can recreate the Elgang and have them do it for us." Elsword thought about the idea as Rena's eyes lit up sparkling. "Yes! That's a perfect idea, Ara!" Ara just smiled lightly, while sweatdropping, "Um... thanks Rena?" Elsword glanced at Ara, smiling, "Rena's right, it's a great idea! Okay, everyone go back to your villages and spread the word about the new El Search Party immediately!" Everyone nodded, leaving the room immediately to return to their home.

As the members of the El Search Party left the house that belonged to Elsword, out in the distance, a small girl was watching them. She sat on a branch in one of the tall trees nearby, hidden from anyone seeing her. She mostly glanced at one of the members, Ara. Her eyes continued to watch Ara as she held two ribbons in her tiny and fragile hands. She smiled as Ara smiled, laughing at one of the other members. "I'm back, Ara-nee-sama..." _Where should we go, Ayu? You don't plan staying in this stupid tree for any longer, right?_ "Shut up, Kuro. We'll leave soon." _Okay..._

* * *

 **A/N: The story will be shorter in chapters, however, the chapters will most likely be longer. No more OCs are needed and the plot from the previous version will be used in this new version. For those who've read the old one, you should read the new one since some parts will be changed. Anyways, for all the Elgang OCs, please check in with me! Just tell me your OC's name and your OC will still be part of our Elgang. Because I don't want inactive OCs that can't give me info qq**

 **Thanks and review for the support, I guess.**


End file.
